cityofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Chang
History Season 1 part 1 Lee was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse that joined with Duncan and Dylan and formed a group with other survivors and took refuge in a Storage Building with them. Later on Nicolas came in the building shooting with his Beretta 9mm at the walkers in his way which attracted a herd of walkers towards the storage forcing the group to find a vehicle and leave. Season 1 part 2 Later on he met with Nicolas friends in a Energy plant who welcomed him and the two groups became one. When another herd invaded the energy plant the walkers pushed down the fences forcing the group to retreat but not without loosing two lives on the process. Later on they stayed on a motel that looked like a safe place to stay at least for a while. The group had ran of supplies again and had to go to abandoned houses to look for them and they were attacked by some men who called themselves the scavengers, the group fought against 4 of them and killed them producing the wrath of the other 55 members of the scavengers group. The scavengers attacked the group and killed many on their side including Lee´s sister. Lee wanted to stay and die fighting, but Nicolas asn´t going to loose any more life in the fight for the Motel and beated the scavengers by using the herds of walkers as allies this time killing and eating the scavengers Season 2 part 1 Lee had began depressed by his sister´s death because he knew she wasn´t going be with him like he wanted. After he arrived at the save zone he began to get more depressed by the time that went through even after the other survivors arrived to the save zone he didn´t like to talk to no one Season 2 part 2 After the attack of the six strange men at the safe zone Lee felt a bit insecure in the safe zone as ita was an easy target for any dangerous and desperate survivor to look for food nd other things they didn´t had. Three days ater a group of 147 survivors appeared outside the community and the leader told Nicolas he had killed six of his men, Nicolas tried to convince the leader that his men tried to kill them but he furiously told his right hand man to drag Lee to take him hostage. The leader of the bandits community told Nicolas group to leave the lace before something very bad happened. Nicolas told him they weren´t leaving and the leader of the bandits took out his sledge hammer and beated Lee in his head until there was nothing left of it to keep beating. The leader of the bandits told Nicolas to leave the safe zone in less than a week or he would kill more of his men. Nicolas told tthe leader of the bandits he would kill him. Later on Nicolas buried Lee in the cemetery and promesed Lee he would avenge his death. Relationships Coming Soon Weapons Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Survivors Category:Nicolas´s Group Category:Deceased